Moonlight's Luminance
by Aquamarine Lacus
Summary: He watched The moonlight fell upon her face, she who faced the stars. It luminated a tear, that illustrated her sadness at that moment.  A story that speaks of her childhood, betrayal by friends, and love. Remake of Her Facade has been Broken. Hiatus
1. DISCLAIMER

**.:OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER:.**

**THIS DISCLAIMER RUNS THROUGH THIS WHOLE STORY, HECK! ALL MY STORIES! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND NEVER WILL. I WILL NOT REPEAT THIS THROUGHOUT THE STORY AGAIN. PLEASE NOTE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS FEATURED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY IF THERE IS ANY. IF I WAS THAT CREATIVE, I WOULD NOT BE HERE. PLEASE DO NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE OOCS WRITTEN IN THIS STORY. THEY WERE MADE BY REVIEWERS WHO PARTICIPATED IN ONE OF MY REQUESTS TO MAKE A OOC TO APPEAR IN THE STORY. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. And wow. You must be really bored if you read all that. Don't worry. Next chapter begins...**


	2. Chapter 1:Childhood  Friends

Scene I: Childhood - Friends

A 5 year-old Mikan smiled happily at her reflection as Yuka tied her hair up into pigtails. Mommy Yuka did her hair everyday a different way and this was the best one yet. Yesterday was ponytails, the day before that was braidtails, and last week was afros.

"Mommy! I like this one! Can you do this one allllllllllll the timeeee?" Mikan grinned and stared at her Mom happily. Yuka laughed and smiled an almost identical smile as the miniature version of her sitting on the vanity chair,

"Of course. Mi-chan. Do you want your cereal now?" Yuka smiled as she stood up. Mikan hugged to her mother's leg and nodded her head. Yuka smiled softly as she picked up Mikan and carried her over to the counter. She set Mikan down on a chair and poured her Lucky Charms cereal. Mikan then took the spoon handed to her by Yuka and slurped into cereal.

"What do you have planned today Mikan?" Mikan instantly set her spoon down and spoke with her mouth full, thus having cereal and milk bits on the countertop,

"Hotaru, Alice, Ruka and me are gonna meet outside and go to the playgrounds across the street. That's okay right Mommy?", Mikan gave her a puppy eyed look. Yuka pretended to think for a while and then smiled,

"Okay but don't forget Mikan. Don't talk when your mouths full and don't talk to strangers okay?" Yuka tried to look stern as she wiped the table. Mikan gulped down the cereal in her mouth,

"Okie Mommy!" At that instant the doorbell rang. Mikan gasped, she must have been late and she didn't even get dressed yet!

"NUUU! COMING! I'm not dressed yet!" Mikan immediately ran to her room to get dressed while Yuka started giggling. She called out to Mikan,

"I'll be going to Auntie Kaoru's house until midnight and Setsuna and your Father will be coming home later and then joining me but Setsuna will pick you up, Okay? Or you could just go home since it IS across the street." Yuka grinned at the devious plan that Kaoru and she had about how it would be so wonderful if the two of their children fell in love and married. Too bad that Mikan hadn't met Natsume yet. She has got to introduce them someday. It's a shame that Aoi, Yuka vaguely remembered that Kaoru had decided that the child in her tummy would be named Aoi, wasn't born the same time Setsuna was.

"Okay!" called Mikan, who was getting into the clothes that Yuka had laid out on her bed.

"Bai Mom!" Yuka grabbed her purse,

"Have a good time! Remember to stick to Hotaru~" Yuka opened the door to let the kids in and happily pranced to Kaoru's house, which was next door. Mikan rushed down, wearing a casual pink tee and a blue skirt, and greeted the trio which was waiting at the door. Ruka, with his soft blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, wearing a bunny graphic tee shirt and jeans, was petting Usagi, his rabbit, standing upright waiting for her. Hotaru, who's long luscious black hair and sparkling amethyst eyes and was wearing a Graphic tee that had a money sign on it with jeans, was standing next to Ruka on his left tapping her foot impatiently while you could see her hand nearing her pocket. Alice, with her gentle crimson eyes and her long hair in a ponytail, was wearing a Shakespeare shirt that had a long list of words on the back. Although she didn't know what it meant yet and could read only some of the words on it, her older brother had given it to her. She was leaning on the door frame. Mikan grinned at the sight of them all and spread her arms out for a hug as she ran to tackle Hotaru. Her plan would have been perfect… if it wasn't for the fact that Hotaru had already drawn her Baka gun and started shooting at Mikan.

'BAKA BAKA BAKA' "You made us wait dummy" Hotaru complained at Mikan,

"Just because we're neighbors doesn't mean you can be as late as you want!" Ruka tried to placate her,

"Bwut Hota-chan! Its fine~" Alice snorted,

"Yea, it was only a FEW minutes…You promised us that you wouldn't be late." Alice's eyes glinted dangerously. She was a girl who kept her promises and made sure others did too.

"Mouu! Mommy was doing me hair and it took a little longer then usual. Lookie Lookie!" Mikan twirled around with her pigtails twirling with her,

"Yea. It suits you. Like the dummy you are." Mikan started crying,

"Hoooootaruuuuu doesn't likeeee meee…." Ruka glanced from Mikan to Hotaru,

"You don't have to be THAT mean Hotaru…" Mikan looked up encouragingly and almost pounced on Ruka,

"So what do you think Ruka-pyon?" Mikan smiled widely as Ruka looked back at her and blushed a little,

"I…uh…" His bunny held up a sign, 'It suits you' Mikan stuck her face closer,

"Eh? Are you sick?" Mikan held her hand up to Ruka's forehead. Alice smirked and Hotaru was videotaping the scene.

"Baka. You're too close to him." Mikan immediately backed up,

"Sorry, Ruka-Pyon!" Alice walked towards the door,

"Let's go now before it gets dark~"

~And so Mikan and her neighbors develop close bonds with each other~


	3. Chapter 2:Childhood Discovery

Scene 1: Childhood - Discovery

"Ne~? Why were you guys named the way you were?" A 6 year-old Mikan asked while she built a sand castle. Alice patted the tower on one edge while Ruka put in ridges on the other edge,

"My parents expected me to be named Alice for some reason. " Hotaru from the bench shot a knowing look at Alice, while she continued eating her Crab Paste snack.

"Oh. How about you Ruka-Pyon, Hota-chan?" Hotaru stuck her hand out, as if asking for yen for the answer. Mikan did a slight frown, as she did not have an allowance and Hotaru's fee would have made her broke anyway. Ruka looked away from the ridges of the castle and glanced at Mikan,

"I don't really know why my parents named me the way they did." He scratched the back of his head with a laugh.

"Oh! Well my parents named me the way they did was because….uhh…My mommies name and mai name shall be alike!...I think." Hotaru glanced at her watch,

"Isn't it time for you to go back to your house for tutoring, Baka." Mikan's eyes widened as she glanced at the sky and then back at Hotaru,

"What time is it?" Mikan instantly got up and rushed at Hotaru. Knowing that Hotaru wouldn't answer without a fee, Alice spoke up,

"3:01 Mikan." Mikan's eyes widened with terror, Yuka would be so mad! Mikan instantly said a hurried bye to her friends and stumbled her way along to her house, carelessly bumping into a black haired blue eyed kid. Taking a second to say sorry, she immediately ran to her house. The black haired blue eyed kid in question just gazed at her while continuing his way along.

"Ahh. . . She fell for it. It's not long before she returns so why did you do that Hotaru?" Ruka looked between the two of them,

"What…?" Alice rolled her eyes,

"Today's a Saturday. She doesn't get homeschooled on Saturdays so that means Hotaru lied." Hotaru smirked and then sighed,

"We need to reveal our alices to her." Ruka suddenly dropped his bunny onto his lap and Alice's eyes widened,

"How did you know?" Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Hotaru held up pictures,

"I know everything." She said simply.

Mikan burst through the door and looked around confused. She hadn't seen the tutor's car nor had she spotted the tutor around inside the house. It was empty. She walked around inside wondering where the tutor was. Wait. Mommy and Daddy had gone shopping today for their usual regular groceries…and Setsuna-nii had gone out with friends…which meant today were a Sunday! She was fooled! She ran back to the playground to confront her friends when Hotaru hit her with the Hoof Glove.

"Baka. You fell for it. Don't complain." Mikan rubbed her head,

"You didn't have to hit me!" She frowned.

"Mikan…One of these days we'll all have to move." Mikan looked up with wide eyes,

"Where?" Hotaru stared at the others and nodded,

"Alice Academy." Mikan stared back at her deep in thought,

"So you have alices?" Hotaru shut her mouth and stared at Mikan. This was not according to plan,

"You know about alices?" Hotaru stared at Mikan thoughtfully.

"So you guys have one?" Mikan asked with a huge smile. Hotaru nodded,

"Invention." Mikan nodded. It explained all those inventions Hotaru made. She stared at Alice and Ruka.

"Contract." Mikan stared at her questioningly,

"What does 'Contract' do?" Alice slapped her head as if she should have expected this,

"If I approve a 'contract' then it has to come true or else there will be consequences." Mikan nodded,

"Suuugoi! That's so awesome! Ruka-pyon?" Mikan turned to Ruka,

"Uhh…I have…animal pheromone…" Ruka blushed, Mikan nodded,

"That's explains the rabbit! Uhmm.. I think I also have one…" Mikan nodded thoughtfully before she looked around to see if anyone was around. She held up a hand and slowly small orbs of blue, red, gray, brown, and green appeared. They all joined together to create different shades of color and then with a snap of Mikan's fingers they disappeared.

"So we all have alices huh?" Hotaru leaned against the slide.

"At a time all of us will meet at Alice Academy… Let's make a promise." Alice stood straighter and leaned in,

"I'm listening." Hotaru continued,

"At one point in our lives, we will all meet each other again. Be it friend or foe, inside or outside the academy, old or young, Forgotten or not." Alice looked into everyone's eyes,

"Do we all agree? I do." Ruka nodded,

"Ah…I agree! We're friends after all." Alice looked at Hotaru,

"I made the contract, right? So of course it's a yes. 'Wherever we are, it is our friends that make our world.'" Hotaru quoted with a small rare smile that instantly disappeared. Alice turned her head to Mikan,

"Hai!" Alice nodded,

"Then we all agree. A promise made is a debt unpaid. For those who agree to a promise, we must go through. In which we all agree to keep, let a reminder of this promise form before us." Alice chanted, a blue wind swept by and surrounded the girls and boy. Four gold keys were formed. In which those keys, at the top most end there lies a purple stone, a orange stone, a blue stone, and a silver stone. Those keys were attached to black chokers which immediately attached themselves to the girls' and boy's neck. The keys hanging resolutely.

"Then I suppose we'll meet each other once in our lives." Alice spoke softly. Mikan shook her head,

"We won't meet once! We'll meet always!" Hotaru smirked,

"Isn't that right Bunny-Boy?" Hotaru held up some pictures and walked away. Ruka stared after the pictures,

"Wait what? Those aren't real!" Ruka ran after Hotaru,

"Give me those pictures!"


	4. Chapter 3:Erasure of Love and Tragedy

**I'm sorry guys, It's been so long. I've lost all my love for Gakuen Alice fanfiction. I've started reading GA FF about 2-3 years ago and I'm starting to get tired of it. This fandom itself has changed greatly. From a fandom that had fiction rolling out every 2-3 seconds (exaggeration+) to a fandom that….sometimes only had 10-20 no more than 30 fictions posted a day. I've also lost all of my plotlines for this story so it might change a little . . . or a lot. Btw, author failure : Each chapter from childhood has a few time skips between each chapter. Btw Disclaimer as now this story will include phrases and scenes from the manga. And I know that some of you hate incorporating the Japanese language into English fanfiction but The meaning of respect the Japanese have for one another and love just seem to disappear when they address each other as in English, "brother Setsu/Setsu Brother" rather than "Setsu~Nii" P.S. I am no good at action scenes.**

**Childhood –Erasure of Love and Tragedy.**

* * *

><p>Mikan sat down on a swing. It was night time now and she had no one else to confide in… She didn't quite understand it herself but she felt impending doom for some reason. This scared her as she had never felt such a thing so . . . weird before. She stared up on the moon in all its glory and brightness. She clasped her hands to pray for her family's safety as she gazed upon the waxing moon. She swung her legs on the swing and gazed back up at the moon. She teared up as she thought what would happen if this doom really did happen. She snapped herself out of it as she wiped away her last tears and walked back home. Little did she know notice that the stars were not out this night and that crimson eyes were watching her… That was when everything started to fall apart.<p>

* * *

><p>Today, Ruka had moved away to another town to be with the best friend he was with before they all met. They had all cried but Mikan knew that they would meet again someday even though she selfishly wished that everybody would stick together. Alice had also moved away. She moved to America. The group seemed to be breaking up… but she knew she had Hotaru.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan made herself comfortable in the closet. It was raining outside and it seemed there were thunders too. If you were wondering why Mikan was in the closet, recently these people in black had come to their house. Mommy had instantly hidden her in the cabinet but she could still see and hear everything through a small hole in it. They had talked about sending Setsu-nii to Alice Academy. She widened her eyes in shock as she remembered what that meant. She vaguely remembered bits and statements her mother had told her.<p>

*Flashback*

"Mikan."

"One of these days…You and your brother will have to go to Alice Academy."

"You won't be able to come out until you are 18."

"You have alices."

"I'll teach you how to use them for peace. Use it for what you think is right."

"Do you understand me, Mikan?"

*Flashback end*

Suddenly while Mikan had spaced out, a gunshot rang her back to her conscious. As she pressed her eye to the small hole to find out what had happened. Her mind went blank when suddenly these images were burned into her mind. People in black were seen leaving the room. As she surveyed the room more, she noticed that there seemed to be a huge puddle of red. Instantly it came to her as she saw her mother crying hysterically in a pool of red and her father in her arms. Setsu had come out from his hiding place and had kneeled against mother. Her vision slowly faded to red.

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up in a bright room. It was white all over. It must be a hospital, Mikan decided. She looked around to spot her Mother next to her, smiling softly.<p>

"Sleep Mikan, and forget. Know that I love you." Yuka kissed Mikan on the forehead as Mikan fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N; Okay. For confused folks, When there's no stars out at night it means that it could rain the next day. I *THINK* - its MY way of foreshadowing kinda. xD And in the end Yuka erases Mikan's memories to get revenge (ESP) In which with Mikans memories erased this effectively begins the manga. Btw. I only write enough to explain the title. More soon. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4:Entrance

**Yuki: :o Aqua ish too busy to update nowadays so I took her account. X-x Warning! Writing style will change!**

**Chapter 4: Remembrance of a Great Friend and Entrance into a Great School.**

Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. I have an awesome friend named Hotaru an- Wait. What's this turtle that bumped my foot? Oh! Isn't this Hotaru's turtle mail? Oh! Shes going to Gakuen Alice! That's MY Hotaru~ Hotaru's a genius after all. According to the law decreed in this country, Hotaru is going to a school reserved for geniuses, in another town. However, Everybody said that Hotaru wasn't JUST a genius, shes one of those "Alice" geniuses! Isn't that cool? The town must be so happy! Wait… SHES GOING TO THAT SCHOOL TODAY! I HAVE TO GO SEE HER BEFORE SHE LEAVES! Darnit Hotaru how could you leave without saying bye to me? And whats up with not telling me until right before your about to leave?

"HOTARRUUUU! YOU!"

"Mikan. What took you so long?"

"YOU BIG FOOLISH MORON!" I jumped and tried to kick her. She ended up swatting me with a fly. Don't worry! She always does that and so I'm used to it. She's won about 51 times now… How many times have I won you say? …0.

"Don't send important stuff with tortoise mail…" I started to cry. I wasn't going to be able to see her at school anymore…

"Silly Mikan. Don't cry. We can still see each other during Summer and Winter vacations. Let's pretend this tortoise is a farewell gift." Wait. Aren't I supposed to be the one who should have a farewell gift?

"Be good now." I let her go and decided to look on the bright side. Hey! At least I'll see her during vacation and we can send mail all the time!

~6 months later~ August

Grandpa held up Hotaru's lone short postcard as he read it over,

"Hotaru has become a rather lazy girl…" I moped. SHE HADNT SENT ME A SINGLE LETTER? I even wrote her a letter every other day… We had such a great friendship! Where did it go? Hotaru and I were a pair that everybody nearby knew of… Mikan started to reminiscence.

We had met in third grade. Hotaru was a transfer student who didn't seem very friendly, and I disliked her. I didn't like girls who stand out more than me, I thought. One day she held up a notice and said to me,

"Since our personalities are rather different, I think we would be better off as a pair of two pretty girls." That was the first time we spoke to each other. At that moment, my new impression of her was…that she was a very remarkable girl… We won the competition and from that day one…we were inseparable. In class while dreaming about her I yelled. I got sent out and so I started singing. Oh Hotaru, why did you have to leave me? And then I heard it. The rumors.

"My dad said that Alice Academy, where Hotaru went, is like a jail. And once you get in, even your parents have difficulties seeing you."

" "Alice" people are almost considered as national treasures so the government founded that school to protect them from accidents and from getting kidnapped."

"That's why they have strict control." I instantly burst into the classroom "WHAT?"

I sadly wrote on the board, "Worshiping gold leads you to death…Money can't buy you happiness….Stupid Hotaru…" That's when the idea first sprouted. I'll go see Hotaru.

~Flashback~

"You look twice as ugly when you cry. So no matter how many times you cry, I won't change my mind. But… When I see your smile…I forget all about the bad things. I don't dislike this side of yours…" ..So please smile…

~Flashbackend~

Hotaru…

And when I encountered Hotaru's Mother in the hall, that's when I decided. I WILL Go see Hotaru. I wrote a letter for Grandpa and stuck it underneath his pillow. Looking around for his secret stash of money I knew he had, I got it out of the jar.

_I'm sorry Grandpa!_

It may be impossible to see her, but If I keep trying Its bound to happen!

YES! I've reached Tokyo! High buildings and sky scrapers! A television on a wall? Wow! Shops~ I got onto a Taxi,

"Take me to Alice Academy!"

I arrived pretty quick. Wow. It's so huge! Okay! I WONT GIVE UP! Oh…I haven't eaten in a while…. Two guys approached me! They said there's a prep school that will guarantee my entry into Alice Acedemy! So awesome! They said they'll help me out~ I'm so glad!I heard that Tokyo was a horrible place… Now I've gotten one step closer to Hotaru. A blonde person approached us and said he was a teacher at Alice.

"THAT'S A LIE!" I shouted, determined! HE/SHE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE A TEACHER!

We were headed off to leave when the blonde person did something and the two guys ran off.

"That was close~-heart- You should also go home now! –heart"

"Ah! NOW I GET IT! YOU ARE A TRANSVESTITE!" I grinned at having finally figured it out.

That was the start of the Alice Adventures. In the months to come I discovered love and alice power. Soon I would understand…the fine line between love and hate, betrayal and trust.

**Yuki: If you were wondering I'm a friend of Aquas~ Oh and A.N. apologizes to The Burnt Jewel because she never fixed up chapter 3. I'll also make omakes so here it is~ **

**OMAKE: YUKA TURNED EVIL!**

*Flashback*

"Mikan~chan." –evil smile here-

"One of these days…You and your brother will have to go to Alice Academy."

"You won't be able to come out until you are 18."

"You have alices."

"So! Before your there, I'm going to train you to kill the evil ESP and PERSONA FOR ME! I HATE THEM WITH A VENGENCE."

"Why do I hate them you ask? WELL THEY SNEAKED A PEEK UP MY SKIRT AND THEY ALWAYS STALKED ME AND _Etcetc"

"Do you understand me, Mikan? You will KILL THEM. MERCILESSLY."

*Flashback end*

**OMAKE: Grandpa's savings.**

"MY GRANDDAUGHTER HAS RUN AWAY!" Grandpa looks into savings,

"MY SAVINGS ARE SAFE!" –Later that week when he goes to buy groceries with savings money,

"Sir. I'm sorry but you can't buy stuff with monopoly money."


End file.
